1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum-ferricyanide battery and more particularly to an aluminum-ferricyanide battery wherein the ferricyanide is electrochemically reduced in solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, a high power density primary battery based on aluminum and silver oxide alkaline half cells provides sufficient energy for vehicle propulsion. A major advantages of this electrochemical system is the extraordinary current densities, in excess of 1 ampere/cm.sup.2, which are readily achieved. The high current densities are indicative of facile electron transfer in both the anodic and the cathodic redox couples. However, a major disadvantage of the alkaline aluminum silver oxide primary battery is the use of precious metals, thus increasing the cost of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,585, discloses a process for treating aluminum with a ferricyanide compound as a coating, not as an active electrochemical species. Thus, the aluminum is not being oxidized electrochemically and the ferricyanide is not being reduced in an electrochemical reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,560 discloses an aluminum alloy to be used as an anode in a battery. Furthermore, it discloses that the alloy is capable of achieving high voltage and columbic efficiency if an aqueous alkaline electrolyte is used. This patent specifies a particular alloy and its composition to achieve a desired electrochemical performance.
It is a general object and purpose of the present invention to provide a battery capable of producing high current densities.
A further object is to construct such a battery using relatively inexpensive materials for forming the cathode, anode and electrolyte.
A still further object is to provide a battery with a high charge capacity.